New Freeland
The republic of New Freeland is a nation of old land located in the westerlands it borders both the dwarven mountains, New Donber and the Mirkuleon Empire. Its goverment is an authoritarian democracy with a great emphasis on executive powers and centralism. It was founded by humans migrating from Freeland during the fifth era. It is a unitary state with an elected president who has unlimited terms and years in office however he can be impeached by a popular vote which must come from common plebicite. It is a fairly large country with a large population of roughly 250,000,000 people. It is a member of the Brotherhood of nation's advisory council and it has close ties to New Donber, the TFR, Freeland and Donber. It was first inhabited by various Dwarven city states and Kingdoms which were populated from the first era up to the fourth era when humans and then later mirkuleons migrated to the westerlands.This started the human-dwarven war and the Mirkuleon-Dwarven pact which resulted in the creation of the Western Triumvirate which would be shared by Mirkuleons, humans and dwarves. later it would become the New Freelander hegemony and after the wizard war in the fifth era it became the United Republic of Westerlands. During the sixth era it fell into anarchy due to its reliance on dwarven technology, the various regions of the nations and factions fell into civil war, it was unified as the united federal departments of Westerlands. In 1805 in the seventh era it was called New Freeland and its Mirkuleon and Dwarven inhabitants were stripped of their rights and citenzship and forced into exile. This in turn started the New Freeland-Mirkuleon Commonwealth war and later the cold war and trade war which lasted up until 1906. Today it is made up of thirty departments each one governed by a manager of the state, the federal goverment located in its own department which consists of 35 Hectares of land which contains the Presidential palace, the Palace of Freedom and the Grand Court. History Dwarven period The Dwarves are native to the Westerlands however they were never really a unified people but rather they were seperated into various tribes and kingdoms which raised from the extremely technological advanced to the less so. It was believed that Dwarves developed steam power and even flight when the other species were still in the stone age. The Dwarven kingdoms did attempt to invade the central lands however due to mysteriously powerful storms they were prevented from doing so. These dwarven kingdoms were also constantly at war with each other over resources. This was until the Dwarven philospher and scientist Dzombhul whom invented the soul converter which could be used to convert souls into energy. The Dwarves then took humans from the Yaladar pennisula and bred them so that their souls could be used to power their machinery. The Dwarves also discovered interdimensional travel and so nearly all of the Dwarves essentially left the universe.The handful of Dwarves that remained were killed of by their human slaves however these human slaves in turn were killed by the Dwarven war machines which were sealed inside the great dwarven cities which became ruins. The surviving Dwarves and humans lived in semi feudal socities with limited technology and seemed to progress technological at a fairly slow rate. Human migration The first humans came from the central lands in the fourth era due to the Mirkuleon invasion of the central lands. These humans were incredibly diverse and as they passed through the Toch lands would often intermarry with the Toch and borrow words from them. Human settlers in the Westerlands would peacefully interact with the native Dwarven and Human populations however the Native Westerlanders would for the most part mix with the settlers whilst Dwarves would live in isolation. During this period the closest thing to a goverment was the Mirkuleon Imperial Westerlands Company which was owned by a viceroy from the Bearborn Clan. Mirkuleon settlers came later to the Westerlands however they mainly settled in urban areas in the north, in particulary in the Tashqur Bay named after its discovery, the Imperial Corsair Tashqur of Clan Lionborn. By the end of the fourth era the Westerlands became mostly human and Mirkuleons as the Dwarves were pushed further west. Imperial Viceroyalty of the Westerlands The Area of Modern day New Freeland and New Donber by the time of the fifth era was formed into the Imperial Viceroyalty of the Westerlands. Goverment New Freeland is a federal republic and an authoritarian democracy which operates under a strict set of rules for both the people and the goverment called the consitution. "The rights of the majority are protected by one who served all." which is the opening line of the consitution. Its federalism form of goverment means it is split into thirty department each one governed by a manger who is elected by their department on what ever method of voting or appointment the people of the department wish for. These managers are then expected to pledge loyalty to a presidential candidate if the majority of their department do so. Presidential Council: The President is the head of state and goverment. The President is commander in cheif of the armed forces and has the ability to declare war, approve treaties, dictate montary and foreign policy. The Palace of Freedom: The Bicameral legislature split into the house of gentlemen and the house of the people. it has the power to pass laws and impeach the president and call an election. The Grand Court: Has the power to check the consitutionality of the law and presidential actions.